Space Hulk Deathwatch
Space Hulk Deathwatch was the 14th story-driven narrative campaign produced by MiniWarGaming, and is the direct sequel to Augustine's Station. It tells the story of Inquisitor Rhyn and his Deathwatch as they delve into the mysteries of Space Hulk Beta Gamma Tiberius sometime before 963.M41. It started airing on MiniWarGaming's YouTube Channel and Vault on November 16th, 2016, with the Epilogue being published on December 23rd, 2016.MiniWarGaming's Official List of Episodes for Space Hulk: Deathwatch This narrative campaign was created by Matthew Glanfield and Josh Nelson, the former also acting as the "games master" for the campaign, while Josh did the majority of the writing for the narrative story time elements that appeared at the beginning of each episode. It starred Dave Quirk (aka "Quirk") and Steve diMarco, each who were responsible for a five-man Kill Team of Deathwatch Marines. Quirk and Steve were unaware of the story as they played through the missions, except of course for what was revealed to the audience at the time. Characters * Inquisitor Rhyn * Liadova * Interrogator Benton * Jessica * Dante * Ignus * Warden * Hoeinheim * Alphonse * Lexicanum Edward * Lexicanum Iranicus * Jan Jansen * Caldorn * Vallegar * Yoshimo * Corgin * Farseer Caerwyn * Warboss Facestompa Plot Synopsis A Space Hulk designated Beta Gamma Tiberius by the Adeptus Mechanicus who discovered it materialized out of the Warp into real space. It contained Imperium ships from before the Age of Strife, and thus possibly contained technology long since lost to the Imperium. When the Adeptus Mechanicus boarded the Space Hulk to search for that technology, they encountered large numbers of Orks that they could not beat by themselves. They therefore sent out a cry for help that was picked up by Inquisitor Rhyn and the Deathwatch, who were still hunting for the Jewels of Ymir. Recognizing something from the data sent by the Adeptus Mechanicus about the Space Hulk, Inquisitor Rhyn realized that the Space Hulk might contain data about the Jewels of Ymir aboard a xenos vessel buried deep within. Week 1 - Boarding the Hulk The first mission involved both Kill Teams working together to secure a teleporter array from the remains of a large Space Marine cruiser (later revealed to be from the Sentinels of the Forge Space Marine chapter). This they did successfully, cleansing the area of the Ork infestation. The teleporter array proved invaluable in their exploration of the Space Hulk, as it allowed them to teleport straight to areas that otherwise they would have had to travel long distances to reach. Week 2 - Securing their Advance Once the teleporter array was secured, the two Kill Teams split up, the one led by Steve's Librarian Iranicus to distract the Orks from the other Kill Team led by Quirk's Watch Captain Dante, whose mission was to destroy a large section of the ship to cut off the Ork reinforcements. Iranicus' team encountered an Ork Weirdboy who was performing some strange experiments that messed with their teleportation, but which the Deathwatch were eventually able to shut down. Deathwatch Captain Dante and his Marines faced off against a large amount of Orks, but successfully set off several large detonations just after they teleported out, fulfilling their mission. Week 3 - The Eldar The Deathwatch are then informed by Inquisitor Rhyn that there is an Eldar ship on the Space Hulk, which the Deathwatch must secure in order to protect Farseer Caerwyn, whom the Inquisitor has taken an interest in. While reluctant to help a xenos species, Watch Captain Dante still complies with the Inquisitor's wishes. Dante's Kill Team teleports to the outside of the Eldar hull to hold off an Ork bombing raid, while Librarian Iranicus' team teleport into the Eldar ship to safeguard the Eldar from an Ork horde that is assaulting them. Tragically, Dante falls in battle to an Orc Deff Dread, though his kill-team is able to win the day. Apothecary Warden is promoted to head the kill-team, while Iranicus is given overall command. As it turns out, there is a single working webway portal on the ship that allowed the Eldar to enter the Space Hulk. The Eldar are seeking the fulfillment of a prophecy from their Farseer that referenced an alien ship in the center of this Space Hulk that would contain the "doom" of their craftworld. Weeks 4-6 to be updated Stay tuned (or edit this page and contribute!). :) References Category:Narrative Campaign